1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rolling mills and more in particular to a continuous mill.
This invention is readily adapted to the production of rods and wire from nonferrous metals and alloys based on tungsten, molybdenum, nickel, titanium, copper, etc., Articles manufactured from these metals and alloys are finding an ever greater application in various branches of industry. However, the production of such articles on commercial scale takes up much labor and involves substantial losses in difficulty available and expensive metals and alloys. When subject to hot rolling, the above metals are easily oxidizable and the surface layers thereof are saturated with gases, which results in lower ductility of metal, leads to the formation of cracks and thus lowers the yield of the finished metal. Therefore, the metals and alloys in question are preferably worked at continuous mills provided with multiroll passes wherein it is possible to provide a desired rolling schedule. This type of rolling mill is preferably made of relatively small length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, there are known rolling mills which have a plurality of four-roll passes arranged in series. The work-rolls which form the passes are mounted on shafts arranged in series and having their ends secured to common chocks fixed in housings.
In such mills the passes are spaced successively one after another so that their gaps are found in the same planes, this being the reason for nonuniform deformation of metal across its profile. In the process of rolling the metal will overflow into the spaces of the roll passes, thereby forming fins on the finished product. The fins are then removed, as a result of which the yield of the finished metal is lowered, and technological process is rendered more complicated.
There are also known continuous section mills in which the passes are mutually arranged so as to enable the direction of rolling to be alterated in each successive pass. In such mills the workrolls are provided with individual chocks. These types of mills are relatively complicated in construction, and are, therefore, difficult in maintenance and service.
Therefore, a demand has arisen for a continuous mill which will be relatively small in size, simple in construction and easy in operation, thus permitting quality of the finished product to be improved and losses in expensive metals to be reduced.